The Magic Bewteen Us
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: (Supernatural AU) Desiree was a half-fairy recovering from memory loss caused by a childhood injury. A mysterious white wolf appears in her back yard one night, injured and bloody. This wolf holds a secret that ties into Desiree's past, but how? The heart knows, and the magic of love will show.(T rating for violence, some chapters may contain smut and will have an M rated warning.)
1. Chapter 1

_(Years Ago)_

Two children were playing in the forest, jumping in puddles after a storm had stopped. One was a boy around ten years old with red hair, blue eyes, and really pale skin and he was wearing a pair of muddy jeans, a dark colored long sleeved shirt, and a pair of muddy shoes. The girl with him was around eight years old and she had her light brown hair tied up into a ponytail, dull blue eyes that were nearly white, and sandy colored skin and she was wearing a pair of jeans shorts that reached her knees, a purple t-shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots that were soaked in mud.

The two laughed as they jumped in another puddle, water and mud covering them both.

"Your grandmother will have a fit about this." The boy said, kicking up some water at the girl.

"Yeah, but she'll just be happy that we're having fun." The girl told him with a smile.

Both children were covered head to toe in water and mud, but they were smiling and laughing...until they heard growling. The two stopped and stood close to each other, looking around for the source of the growl. The boy was the first to spot the animal: a large blood colored wolf with pitch black eyes was staring at them from between two bushes.

"Stephen...I'm scared..." the girl whispered.

"Wolves can smell fear, Desiree...but we need to try and stay calm." the boy, Stephen, said in the calmest voice possible.

The wolf began getting closer to the children, snarling and revealing bloodstained teeth. The animal's eyes showed nothing but hunger and rage as it charged. The two children turned and tried to run away, but the wolf was keeping up with them with ease.

Desiree ran until she tripped and rolled down a small embankment, her head hit against a tree and knocked her unconcious.

Once Stephen realized Desiree was no longer next to him, he bolted in the direction he last saw her. His eyes widened as he and the wolf were both feet away from the unconcious girl.

Stephen made the first move towards Desiree, but the wolf was faster and prepared to bite down on the girl's neck...but Stephen stuck his arm in the way and screamed in pain from the bite.

The wolf held the boy's arm in its teeth for a moment, then let go and ran off. As the wolf turned to run, its claws left deep marks on Desiree's back.

"Desi...Desi, are you alright?" Stephen asked as he knelt down next to his friend.

No answer, so he picked her up and ran for the small town they lived in.

"Nana Mae! It's Desi!" He yelled a he approached a small house with a moving van outside.

A woman in her fifties with long blonde hair instantly dropped the box she was holding at the sight of Stephen carrying Desiree. Mae was Desiree's grandmother that had been raising her since she was a baby, but nearly every kid in their little town called her Nana. Her and Desiree were actually preparing to move when she told Desiree she could play with Stephen for a while.

"What happened?" She asked

"A wolf...a...big one..." Stephen said as Mae took Desiree.

Mae was worried. "I'll call an ambulance and your parents, you two will be alright."

Mae rushed into the house carrying Desiree and Stephen followed her until he got to the porch and just sat on the front step, his arm was bleeding badly and felt like it was burning.

Not long after Mae hung up the phone, Stephen's parents and an ambulance showed up. Both children were put in the ambulance and the adults all went in the same car.

Desiree woke up three days later and Stephen had to get stitches.

A month later, Desiree and Mae moved.

_(Three Days Ago)_

Three large wolves were standing in a clearing. One of the wolves was light brown in color, one had grey fur, but the third wolf was a white color with some reddish fur on his muzzle and had bright blue eyes.

They all looked as if they had been fighting, the white wolf looked as if he had gotten the worst of it.

"Looks like you're not much of an alpha..." growled the grey wolf.

"You two ambushed me!" Huffed the white wolf as he struggled to stand. He had visible bite marks on most of his body and a large wound on his throat, his white fur was being stained with his blood.

"And it's time to get rid of you." snarled the solid brown wolf.

The two wolves tackled the white wolf, shoving him to the edge of a cliff. The grey furred wolf moved and the brown wolf grabbed the white one by his injured throat, then tossed him over the edge.

The duo watched as the white wolf landed on the ground below, then the unconcious body rolled down a small hill into the back yard of one of the houses in town.

"Now, let's make our way back before anyone gets suspicious." the light brown wolf told his grey furred companion, who nodded and they both disappeared into the forest.

_(White Wolf POV)_

The sound of footsteps made me open my eyes. My bloodied vision didn't let me see much, but the outline of a human coming my way was enough to make me try to run. I was in so much pain, I had to stay like this.

The human bent down and tried touching me, but I growled at them.

"Don't...touch me..." I growled, but they didn't seem to understand me as they began to pet me between the ears as if I were some domestic animal.

I just whined and placed my head down, the human easily picked me up and took me inside. They rushed around and kept running to me, but I heard them scream as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Narrator POV, three days ago)**

A young woman was rushing about her house, it was late at night and she had found an injured dog in her back yard. She didn't like to see animals suffer, so she was doing everything she could to keep it alive until she could take it to the vet. Her blue eyes would fill with tears each time she would get close to the animal, and every time she tried to touch it she would get growled at.

"It's ok, I promise..." she whispered as she got a medical kit out from under the bathroom sink.

She rushed back to the kitchen where she had left the dog. Its blue eyes had closed and she witnessed the poor creature become limp on the floor.

She screamed and started to panic as she tended to the dog's wounds.

**(Present Day)**

The dog has been unconcious for three days and being looked after by the young woman who found it. She just got off the phone with the local vet and they wanted her to go ahead and bring the dog in, so she was currently trying her best to wash the blood from the animal without agitating the wounds. She washed around the areas that she stitched up herself, they weren't her best work but she wasn't able to use a healing spell strong enough to heal serious injuries yet.

"What happened to you?" She asked the dog, knowing she wouldn't get an answer, as she looked it...well, him, over.

He was unlike any dog she had ever seen. He was huge and looked like he was part wolf, his fur was almost pure white with some red around his muzzle.

She began to pet him between the ears and his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at the human and jumped up, but whined and laid back down from the pain of his injuries.

"Easy, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Her voice was gentle and soft as she knelt down and held her hand out to him. The dog was unsure but sniffed her hand anyway, then surprisingly nudged the palm of her hand with his nose.

"Good boy." She smiled and scratched between the dog's ears again. "I have to take you to the vet so they can look at your injuries, ok? My cousin is on his way to pick us up."

The dog's ears went back and he snorted as if trying to argue.

"Don't argue with me. You're hurt and I can only do so much to help you." She poked his nose, which made him sneeze. "I have to go get ready, behave yourself."

She stood and went to the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower and tossing her bloody clothes to the side before stepping into the water.

Meanwhile, the dog sat upright and looked around the kitchen. He wasn't sure about trusting this woman, but something about her was familiar...more particularly her sent: vanilla with a hint of strawberry. He spotted a couple of bowls placed in the floor, one had water in it and the other had some sort of dog food in it. He simply turned his head and stuck his nose in the air. There was no way he was going to be treated like a pet.

The woman came back into the kitchen moments later, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tanktop. She had a towel wrapped around her wet hair as she slipped on some socks and a pair of black cowboy boots. She went over to the microwave where she reheated some food hours earlier and pulled out a strip of bacon. As she prepared to eat, the food had caught the dog's attention.

"What?" The woman asked as she caught the dog staring at her. She then looked at the food in her hand and sighed. "Here."

She handed the bacon to the dog and had to quickly move her hand as the animal devoured the food.

"Looks like you won't eat dog food..." she mumbled as she saw the untouched bowl.

There was a knock at the door and the dog started growling.

"Easy, boy. It's just my cousin." The woman said as she made her way over to the door and opened it, revealing a red-haired man standing there. "Hey, Heath."

"Hi, Desi. Where's the dog you were talking about?"

The dog walked over and sat behind Desi, Heath backed up a bit.

"That's...that's a big dog, cuz."

"Yeah, I know. I think he's part wolf or something." Desi said as she knelt next to the dog, scratching his head before looking at her cousin. "Did you bring the collar?"

Heath nodded and held out a black dog collar. "I can't believe you had me hold onto this thing for so long."

Desi took the collar and tried putting it on the dog, but he simply took off running which caused the cousins to run after him.

"Come on, boy, you have to wear this!" Desi said as they finally caught the dog after he hid under Desi's bed. "It's either this or they'll take you to the pound."

The dog poked his head out for a moment, then seemed to sigh and flattened his ears in defeat as he came out from under the bed. Desi put the collar around the dogs neck and the black material was highly obvious against the white fur.

"We need to get going before traffic gets bad." Heath said as he held up the keys to his car.

Desi walked the dog out to the car and kept an eye on him, then helped him into the back seat.

**...A Short Drive Later...**

Desi walked into the vet's office with the dog at her side, everyone that saw him seemed to panic. Desi brushed it off and talked to someone at the front desk before the vet almost immediately took them into an exam room.

"Well, the good news is that you patched him up pretty well. Bad news is, he's not a domestic dog breed." The vet told Desi while looking the animal over.

"Well...what is he?" Desi asked.

"Full-blooded wolf. You're lucky that he hasn't tried to attack you."

"Well, he's actually snapped at me but that's just when I brought him inside. He seems to trust me, though." Desi said as the wolf nudged her arm with his nose.

"It would seem so. Are you planning on keeping him?"

"I never thought about that...I mean, I could. I've been meaning to get a pet for a while now."

"So...?"

"Yeah, I'll keep him."

"You might want to consider getting him fixed. He'll be less aggressive."

The wolf growled at the vet and snapped at her hand, but calmed as Desi began to pet him.

"Maybe later down the road, I don't want to put him through too much right now." Desi said.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"No, to be honest, I dont."

"Well, pick something you think will fit him."

Desi thought for a moment, looking at the wolf. He was stubborn, slightly aggressive, but seemed to have an aura of protectiveness about him. He reminded her of a friend of her Nan's she used to hear stories about. Nan said the man was her warrior, her champion, and had saved her life many times.

A smile graced Desi's face as the man's nickname came to her mind and she found it would fit her new pet. "Laoch. His name will be Laoch."

The wolf just tilted his head curiously, the woman now feeling more familiar than before.

**...Later...**

After some paperwork, Desi and Laoch were taken home and got settled in. Desi fixed herself some dinner, but ended up giving half her steak to her begging pet.

"You better be glad I found you and nobody else did." She said as she washed the dishes. "They probably would have left you for dead or put you down yourself."

Laoch snorted and curled up on the couch, pretty much igoring Desi.

"Alright, mister grumpy tail, watch the attitude."

He snorted again and tucked his head under the blanket that Desi had got out for him. Desi just rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the kitchen, then went and sat on the couch next to Laoch.

"I'm going to bed, boy. Be good, ok?"

Laoch just swatted Desi with his tail as she got up.

He closed his eyes and listened to her footsteps go into the bedroom, followed by clothes being changed, then he heard the creaking of the bed and the rustling of the blanket as she got comfortable.

The white wolf pulled his head out from under the blanket and stared out the window behind the couch. He had a bad feeling about something, but he couldn't quite place it.


	3. Chapter 3: Filler Chapter

It had been two weeks since Desiree had found Laoch and taken him in.

Desiree was currently fighting with Laoch to hook a leash onto his collar, and it seemed he was winning.

"Come on, you have to wear a leash if we're going to the dog park!" Desiree exclaimed as Laoch dodged around her and jumped onto the couch. "Get over here! Stubborn fluffball!"

Desiree jumped at Laoch and tripped over the small table in front of the couch. She just stayed on the floor and Laoch walked over, placed his large front paws on her back, and layed down to hold her down.

"Alright, you win. Get off me and I'll let you run in the back yard for a while." Desiree groaned as Laoch decided to actually sit on her. "Heavy ass, get off!"

Laoch growled and got off, allowing Desiree to get up. The woman just walked over to the back door and let Laoch out, the wolf happily running out and running around the yard to stretch his long legs. Desiree just sat on the back step and watched, having a hard time grasping the fact that she had found Laoch near death just a couple of weeks ago and now he was running around her yard like he was never injured in the first place.

Laoch suddenly stopped running and faced the forested area near the end of the yard. His fur stood on end and he began growling, so Desiree decided it was time to go in for the evening.

"Laoch, come on! Let's go in!" Desiree yelled, then gave a shrill whistle that made Laoch come running.

Desiree gave a quick look towards the treeline before she went inside.

(? POV)

"She's the one, right?"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"It's a good thing you have a vet in the family."

"Mhm. Now, we wait until it gets dark...then we attack."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter contains mentions of attempted rape and attempted kidnapping.**

**If you are sensitive to these topics, please skip to the near end of the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also, shoutout to my friend Brookeworm3 for helping me choose the story's title! She's an awesome author, so go check her stuff out!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Laoch paced the hallway in front of the bathroom door, Desiree had gone to take a shower and he was still om guard frim sensing something in the forest earlier.

Once Desiree came out, she was only in her underwear and was drying her hair with a towel. She smiled down at her pet and patted his head.

"I'm heading to bed, ok?"

Laoch whined and tried to block her path, but she went around him and started walking down the hallway to her room. The white wolf watched the human walk away, but something on her back caught his eye: scars on her back in the shape of claw marks.

"It's...it's her..." he thought to himself.

Images flashed through his mind: a red haired boy protecting an unconcious young girl from a blood red wolf, the boy taking the bite as he put his arm in the wolf's way, and the red wolf leaving deep claw marks on the unconcious girl's back as it ran off.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Desiree scream.

(Meanwhile, as Laoch was having flashbacks)

Desiree was in her room, preparing to get in bed. She finished towel drying her hair and tossed the towel into the laundry basket under her open window. She stretched and yawned, then climbed into her large bed and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

Her eyes began to close and she felt something move in the bed with her. She moved her hand and felt fur, which she presumed was Laoch laying next to her, then patted the animal before she went to sleep.

The animal started growling and moving, there was an alarming sound of something cracking. Desi started to wake up at the sounds and stared in horror as she saw a large grey wolf transform into a man right before her in her bed. The nude man's cold, dark eyes pierced Desiree's blue ones as he pinned her down, growling and showing his still wolf-like teeth. Desiree started to panic, twisting and squirming as her underwear was removed. The man used his legs to force Desiree's legs apart and she screamed loudly.

There was a loud howl and growling as Laoch charged in and tackled the man off of Desiree before she was deflowered.

The man was pinned under the white wolf, both of them snarling and glaring at each other.

"Staying with a human is dangerous, Sheamus. You know this." The man said as he transformed back into the grey wolf.

The two wolves started fighting until the grey one reopened his opponent's throat wound. White wolf down, grey wolf snarling and ready to charge at Desiree...it was like a nightmare. The grey wolf began to change into the man again and he picked her up. Desiree watched as her pet stood weakly while she was taken outside and the man carrying her tried carrying to make a run for the forest, only to be stopped by another man that came up from behind them.

This man was taller with bright blue eyes, red hair styled into a mohawk, and his pale skin had fading patches of white fur in some places...and his throat was bleeding.

Desiree looked at the two men as she backed away, watching them both take their wolf forms and they went back to attacking each other. The woman's hands started to shake, she couldn't breathe...her eyes started to glow a neon blue color and her hair whipped around behind her as if flowing through water. The two wolves stopped and their eyes focused on the woman who was now literally glowing due to a bright blue light surrounding her. Her feet left the ground and she held a hand towards the grey wolf, who in turn started acting like he was having trouble breathing as he collapsed to his side. His body began to shrivel and fade until it became nothing but a pile of dust on the ground.

"Be gone, beast..." the woman said in an echoing voice, causing a gust of wind to blow the dust away.

She then looked at the white wolf, who was struggling to stand. She approached him and he backed away, but he stumbled and stared up at the woman. Desiree knelt down and touched the wolf's throat, the wound closed up and the fur grew back where it wad supposed to be.

"You...saved me." The woman whispered, a small smile on her face as her eyes closed.

When her eyes opened again, the glow faded from her body and her hair fell back into place. Her eyes went to their normal blue color and she grabbed her head as if she was getting a headache.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice.

Desiree looked around, but only saw Laoch with her in the yard. She shivered when the wind blew, only being in her bra where she was nearly taken in her bedroom. Laoch nudged her with his nose to get her attention, then gently took her hand in his mouth and began pulling her to the house.

Once inside, Desiree rushed to her room and put on a new pair of underwear as well as a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She then walked into the living room where the white wolf was sitting next to the couch and waiting for her patiently.

"Who are you?" Desiree asked. Small embers jumped from her hands, showing she was scared and upset.

The wolf stood and changed into the red-haired man that saved her. Desiree blushed and kept her eyes on his, blue meeting blue in a search for answers.

"Answer me." Desiree demanded, a small flame now formed on each hand.

"I don't look familiar to you?" The man asked.

"No, are you supposed to?"

"So it's true, then. You did lose your memory..." the man sighed.

"Lose my...? Memory?" Desiree was confused.

"Did your Nan ever tell you anything about your childhood?"

"Only that I was in an accident before we moved here. Why?" Desiree took a step back from the man. "And how did you know my Nana?"

"Because I grew up with you. I was there when the incident happened."

"Got proof?"

"We both have scars from the incident. Yours are the claw marks on your back..." the man then showed his arm, which showed a large scar shaped like an animal's bite. "...mine's the werewolf's curse."

"You...how..." Desiree just sat on the couch, then hopped up and ran to her room before returning with a pair of black sweatpants and tossed them at the man for him to put on.

They were a little tight on him but he wore them anyway.

"Now, explain." Desiree said, sitting back on the couch.

"Alright, um...when we were kids, we were out playing in the forest and a wolf attacked us. You rolled over a hill and hit your head and got knocked out. The wolf went to attack you but I put my arm in the way and took the damage myself, then when the wolf ran off I carried you to your Nan and we all went to the hospital. Then you and your Nan moved without saying anything."

Desiree sat there in silence, trying to process the information. Why would her Nana keep something like this from her? Now that she was gone, Desiree couldn't ask her.

"Why were you in my yard that night?" Desiree asked in a half whisper.

"I was ambushed by a rival alpha and his second in command. They've been hunting me and my pack for a few years now, and it seems they found out you were taking care of me and sent one of their pack members to do some dirty work."

"Which involved trying to rape and kidnap me?"

The man nodded. "Probably to draw me out of hiding so they can ambush me again."

"So, what were you doing in the area anway?"

"Looking for you..."

"Why me?"

"You're my childhood friend and I was worried. Now that I know you're safe...maybe it's best that I leave." He turned and began to walk to the door.

"NO!"

The two stood still and faced each other.

"Stay. Now that they know you've been here...what if they try to come after me again?" Desiree asked.

The man sighed and walked to Desiree, sitting next to her on the couch. "The longer I'm here, the more danger you'll be in."

"But if you leave, it won't matter and I'll be alone..."

Silence again.

"I'll stay. Under one condition."

Desiree looked at the man. "That is...?"

"Don't make me wear that damn collar all the time. It's annoying."

Desiree grinned and shook her head. "Alright, fine. But if we go out in public you have to wear it AND a leash, but here at home you can stay in human form. Unless people come over, then you have to be my puppy. Do you have a name or something that I can call you? Or is Laoch fine?"

"Just call me Sheamus."


	5. Chapter 5

Desiree woke up the next morning to a loud knocking on her bedroom door. She just groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Go away..."

The door came open and Heath ran in. "Desi! I was told you and your dog were attacked last ni-...oh...uh, sorry..."

Heath shielded his eyes and Desiree looked at him with a raised brow. She then looked and saw Sheamus was laying in bed with her, but he was covered by the blanket so not much could be seen. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Heath, it's not what it looks like."

"I didn't know you had a guy over. I-I'll just leave now..." Heath said as he quickly left the room and left the house.

Desiree sighed and looked at the sleeping man next to her. She didn't remember him getting in bed last night, but he probably did in wolf form and ended up transforming in his sleep. Sure enough, the pants she had him put on were nowhere to be found. She just rolled over and found herself being pulled against Sheamus's body. She didn't even attempt to move as he buried his face in her hair and hugged her tightly.

"This day is starting off interesting..." Desiree thought as she found herself cuddling up to Sheamus's bare chest. "...no, bad! Bad, Desiree!"

She mentally scolded herself and wiggled away so she could get out of bed, blushing at the fact she had just been laying with a naked man that was actually a werewolf that she had been taking care of thinking that he was just a regular wolf.

As she entered the kitchen, she went straight to the fridge and started making breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs were all done quickly and Desiree popped her head into the bedroom to see of Sheamus was awake yet.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I made food!" She yelled, which made the large man raise his head to look at her.

"I'll be in there in a minute."

She grinned and fixed them both a plate of food as she waited, but she ended up waiting so long that the food started getting cold.

"Sheamus! Food's getting cold!" Desiree yelled as she walked back into the bedroom, then she sighed when she saw the man had fallen back asleep. "Get UP!"

Desiree picked up one of her stuffed animals and threw it, but Sheamus lifted his arm and caught the toy in his hand.

Desiree just turned and went back into the kitchen to eat, Sheamus followed shortly after. Desiree covered her eyes and her face turned pink.

"For fuck's sake, put some pants on!" She squeaked, nearly choking on her food.

Sheamus rolled his eyes and grabbed the sweatpants Desiree gave him last night, which had ended up in the hallway, and put them on. He joined Desiree at the kitchen table and they ate breakfast in silence.

"You know," Desiree began, "if you're going to stay here, we need to get you some clothes."

_...Moments Later..._

Desiree had started cleaning up the kitchen while Sheamus was running around the back yard in his wolf form. Desiree would occasionally look out the window to check the area, but immediately went back to cleaning.

After a while, the large white wolf came inside and nudged Desiree's leg with his head.

"What?" She sighed.

He looked towards the door as the sound of a car door shutting could be heard. Desiree put the clean dishes away and looked out of the small window on the front door, bouncing on her toes as she did.

She opened the door and ran into the arms of a man that had walked up on the front steps. "You're here!"

The man hugged Desiree and then noticed the wolf growling. "So, you DID get a pet."

"Yeah, kinda...I'll explain later. Did you bring the clothes?"

The man nodded and held up a gym bag of clothes. "Right here, sis."

The wolf tilted his head. The man's voice sounded familiar...

Desiree moved and turned to her 'pet'. "Come here, Laoch."

The wolf snorted and walked closer as told, then took a slight step back at a familiar face that looked a bit surprised to see him as well: the second in command to his pack.

"I'll need to leave here shortly, you two need to play nice while I get dressed." Desiree said as she headed back inside.

The man and the wolf went in the house as well, stopping in the living room as Desiree went to get dressed.

"So this is where you've been, Sheamus." The man said, using a voice that Desi wouldn't be able to hear.

Sheamus nodded.

"Does she know about you being a werewolf?"

Sheamus nodded again.

"Staying in wolf form because she wants everyone to think you're just her pet?"

Sheamus nodded, but was starting to get visibly annoyed by all the questions. He had his eyes locked on the hallway that led to Desiree's room.

The man noticed and crossed his arms. "She's the one, isn't she? The one from your childhood that you saved when you were bitten?"

Sheamus shot the man a hateful look, but nodded. Yes, he told members of the pack about his childhood, but he didn't really like talking much about it...especially the accident.

The man just held his hands up in defense, then shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

Desiree came walking to them moments later. She had on a deep purple button-up shirt but had it unbuttoned to show a black tanktop, a pair of black dressy pants, and a pair of black canvas shoes that looked like they had barely been worn. Her hair was up in a ponytail held in place with a deep purple ribbon.

"Alright, Cesaro, I'm ready."

Cesaro nodded. "Is he going to be fine here by himself?" He asked, pointing his thumb at the wolf.

"Yeah, he can take care of himself. He's my guard dog." She reached down and scratched her 'pet' between the ears and he huffed in response as he smacked her leg with one of his large paws. "I'll be back tonight."

Desiree went outside and got in Cesaro's car.

Sheamus glared at Cesaro, who just gave him the look right back.

"I'm just taking her to work, don't get the wrong idea." He said as he went outside.

Sheamus waited until the door was closed before switching to his human form. He watched the car leave the driveway from the window, then he went over to the bag of clothes and tossed something on which ended up being a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of underwear and jeans. He looked around the living room and then it hit him...

"What the hell am I supposed to do while she's gone?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm home!" Desiree yelled as she walked through her front door. She didn't get any response, which worried her a bit, so she grabbed a baseball bat from the living room closet just in case something jumped out at her.

She didn't see anyone in the living room. Kitchen was empty, too, as well as the bathroom and guest bedroom. When she got to her room, she found Sheamus asleep in her bed. With a sigh of relief, she propped the baseball bat next to her closet and stood next to the bed.

"Hey, I'm tired...can you move over or something?" She said, reaching and poking the sleeping man's nose. When he didn't say anything, she huffed and kicked her shoes off and got in bed next to him.

She got as close to him as she could and tried to move him with her feet, but she was honestly too tired. She yanked her blanket off of him and covered herself up, then he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"This...actually isn't that bad..." Desiree thought to herself, finding herself rolling over to bury her face in Sheamus's chest.

His arms tightened around her after she made herself comfortable, she raised her head to find sleepy blue eyes staring at her.

Desiree blushed and hid her face, but soon fell asleep.

_(Nightmare)_

_Two children were playing in the woods after a storm. They were having fun, until they became surrounded by shadows._

_Then came the howling..._

_A blood red wolf leapt out of the shadows and went after the children, black eyes locked on the girl._

_The young girl screamed before she tumbled down a hill and harshly hit her head. The wolf was growling and she could feel its breath against her skin..._

_Then there was an eerie voice. "I'm coming for you...you WILL be mine..."_

_Then there was nothing..._

_(End Nightmare)_

Desiree woke up screaming and crying, bolting upright in a cold sweat in reaction to her nightmare. She was shaking as she hugged her knees against her chest.

Sheamus was awake at this point, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled Desiree close as he sat up next to her. "What happened?"

"N-nightmare..." she cried "...a red wolf...h-he said...s-said he was c-coming for m-m-me..."

Sheamus tensed and pulled her closer to where she was basically in his lap at this point. It was the same wolf from when they were kids...the one that bit him...

"Kane..." he thought as he looked out the bedroom window, hugging Desiree and stroking her hair to calm her down. "...what are you up to? And what do you want with Desiree?"


End file.
